Moments Of Bliss
by joywriter1980
Summary: A small Phoebe / Gretchen story about loss and moments of bliss


Disclaimer: Star Trek and its characters are owned by Paramount / CBS. This is just for fun and I'm not making any money with this.

A/N 1: A big thank you again to elem, for doing an amazing beta job. I've made so many stupid mistakes again *cringe*. Thanks a bunch!

Summary: Another short Phoebe / Gretchen piece about loss and last moments of bliss

* * *

**Moments Of Bliss**

By Joywriter

Rating: PG-13

Phoebe sat back on her heels and tilted her head towards the blue, cloudless sky. Closing her eyes and sighing contentedly, she let the sun warm her face. Spring had finally arrived and as far as she was concerned, it was about time. Winter had been far too long for her liking but now the birds were flying and singing, and the wild animals were beginning to emerge from the hiding spots where they'd slept away the cold winter months.

"What? Tired already?" Her mother scolded gently. Kneeling beside her, with her hands buried deep in the soil of the garden bed, Gretchen pressed in the last seedling in a row of petunias.

"No, not tired," Phoebe shook her head, smiling as she turned to Gretchen. "Just enjoying the warmer weather."

Phoebe looked around her. "_Funny_," she thought to herself. _"How, in the first days of spring, the colours seem so vibrant an) rich only to fade and pale with the coming of the summer heat. Maybe I'll get my sketchbook and some colours out later to catch the mood."_

Meanwhile, Gretchen too had settled back on her haunches and let her eyes wander over the vivid green growth around her. "You know," she said after a moment. "I think we've done enough for today. How about I pack up here, while you go inside and get us both some cold lemonade? Then we can just lounge on the veranda for the rest of the afternoon."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Phoebe answered, helping her mother up from the ground.

"I thought so, my dear," her mother chuckled, gently patting her daughter's back.

Surveying their handy work, Phoebe sighed happily. "I think the garden looks great already and everything will be in full bloom in a few weeks when Kathryn gets back from her mission." After taking one last look around her, she brushed the dirt from her trousers, and headed back into the house.

Standing in the kitchen, as she washed her hands in the sink, Phoebe observed Gretchen, pack the gardening tools away.

There was a slight spring in her mother's step as she crossed the backyard to a small shed where they kept their tools and Phoebe smiled to herself. Yes, it was about time spring arrived.

She turned off the water and shook the excess water from her hands. Then taking a carafe of lemonade from the cooling unit, she placed it on the tray next to two glasses and, after adding a small plate of cookies, made her way to the back door again. Phoebe was just passing her mother's study when she noticed the light blinking on the comm. unit.

A new message had arrived.

Sighing, Phoebe placed the tray down on a small table next to her mother's desk and sat down to activate the terminal. It was only then that she noticed that it was a video message from Starfleet Headquarters. Suddenly gripped by a feeling of dread, she turned to call her mother, but as she did so, she bumped the unit and accidentally activated the message. The Starfleet logo briefly flickered across the screen and then the face of a middle-aged Starfleet Officer took its place. At once Phoebe noticed the fallen, ashen expression and the dark circles under his eyes. He looked as though he hadn't found sleep in days.

"_Mrs. Janeway_," the officer began, "_I'm Admiral Snyder from Starfleet Headquarters._" He paused and swallowed noticeably. "_It is with our deepest regrets that we must inform you that one week ago we lost contact with your daughter's ship, the USS Voyager. Search vessels were immediately dispatched but unfortunately, we have found no trace of the ship or that of any survivors. Plasma storms in the area at the time of Voyager's disappearance were reported as being unusually severe and, without any other plausible explanation, we have been forced to come to the conclusion that Voyager has been destroyed with the loss of all hands_." The Admiral paused again and looked even more tired than before. "_Starfleet is offering counselling for those affected by this terrible tragedy and counsellors are on-call twenty four hours a day if you feel the need to talk. The contact information is attached to this message." _At an obvious loss as to what to say, the Admiral breathed deeply before adding with a voice laced with regret. "_My deepest condolences to you and your family, Ma'am_." Snyder stared at the monitor for a few more seconds and then, with one last nod, he ended the message, leaving only the Federation seal behind.

Phoebe sat before the comm. unit, numb and unable to move. Tears sprang into her eyes as her brain started to register the fact that her sister was dead. A scream built up in her throat and she had to bite hard on her hand to stop it escaping. She left deep and livid bite marks on her white skin. Sitting there, unmoving, she concentrated on taking first one breath and then another, unable to think or move beyond this moment of horror. It wasn't until she heard the sound of her mother's humming that she was brought back to the present again.

Phoebe's head shot around and, looking out of the half–open window, she noticed that Gretchen had now settled into one of the rocking chairs on the veranda, waiting for her to arrive with the promised drinks.

Phoebe slowly shook her head as she pictured how her mother would react to the news, that not only had she lost her loving husband, but now also her eldest daughter to that damned organisation called Starfleet. This would be the ultimate blow for her - just how much could one human being take?

Phoebe knew that the happy moments of her mother's life would now be over. The warmth of the sun, the bright blue of the sky and the vibrant colours of the flowers would matter little from this point onwards.

And so Phoebe did the only thing she knew she could do to help her mother.

With a purposeful move, she sat up straight, her fingers dancing over the console as she marked the video message 'unseen'; then she stood and ran a hand over her face in order to calm her features. With a deep breath she swallowed her tears, picked up the tray and, painting a cheerful smile on her face, made her way outside.

Phoebe knew she wouldn't be able to protect her mother from the grievous blow she was about to receive, but at least she could give her some final moments of bliss.

~~end~~

A/N 2: I want to thank Sira for just the wonderful person she is *hugs*. Some days ago we talked about moments of bliss and suddenly this idea came up. Thanks hon!

2009-04-04


End file.
